Got You in the Zone
by whitpal05
Summary: Rachel & Quinn are dating and decide to have some fun in the auditorium after their 'Blame It On The Alcohol' performance. Basically PWP, people.


**Title**: Got You in the Zone

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Rating**: NC-17, oh so very NC-17. For lots of sex. And dirty talk.

**Word Count**: 1800+

**Summary**: Rachel & Quinn are dating and decide to have some fun in the auditorium after their 'Blame It On The Alcohol' performance. Basically PWP, people.

**Spoilers**: 2x14 Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author**: whitpal05

**Author's Note**: Oh so much sexing…but it was fun to write. Heh. Hope you enjoy.

~0~0~0~

Rachel's head was swimming after the performance; she thought Blame It on the Alcohol was a perfect choice to perform during the Alcohol Awareness ceremony. What exactly was Mr. Schue's problem? Everyone looked awesome and kicked ass during the performance…so what if they were all a bit drunk? She felt it definitely enhanced the show. One thing was for sure…her girlfriend looked HOT.

"You look so fucking hot right now, babe." Rachel had Quinn cornered against the back wall of the auditorium behind the curtains. The rest of the Glee club had scattered as soon as Schuester had announced they were free to leave. Quinn's breath hitched at the predatory look in her girlfriend's eyes. One look was usually all it took from the other girl to have tension pooling low in her stomach.

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" Quinn knew she was starting something she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself. The alcohol in her system was making her unusually bold. She and Rachel had only been dating for a few months, but apparently, alcohol makes her an exhibitionist.

Rachel peppered kisses up Quinn's neck before reaching her ear lobe and biting down gently. "I'm thinking you, me and my very large bed sounds perfect. Come on, I'll drive."

Quinn whimpered…"No."

"What do you mean 'no', Quinn?"

The blonde grinned. "We're both drunk, and neither one of us is getting behind the wheel of a car right now." She pulled Rachel's hips flush against hers before diving in for a kiss. The kiss was anything but tentative, and was full of passion and want. Rachel groaned and moved to fist her left hand in Quinn's dress and slid the other into soft blonde hair. Their lips slid together forcefully, each girl battling for dominance. When the need for oxygen became an issue, Quinn pulled back and began kissing a path down Rachel's jaw and over to her ear.

"I want you to fuck me…right here."

Rachel moaned loudly, her entire body heating up and making her legs tremble. She took a step back before pinning Quinn's hands above her head with one hand, and forcefully grabbing her hair to tilt the blonde's head back and expose that gorgeous neck. Rachel lightly kissed and nipped her way from Quinn's jaw to her pulse point before biting down and sucking, marking Quinn as hers. A loud groan worked its way from the taller girl, and Rachel smirked against her. They had learned a lot about each other in their short months together, and one of Rachel's favorite discoveries was that Quinn most definitely enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure.

"How badly do you need me right now, baby? I can already smell you…you have no idea how badly I want my tongue inside you. It's all I think about…at school, at home. Do you know what I do when I'm alone, Quinn, and I can't stop thinking about you and how you taste?"

"_Fuck_." Quinn loved it when Rachel talked to her like this. She's fairly certain her girlfriend could make her come with only words. It was on her to-do list.

"Exactly, babe." Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's underwear and grinned at the amount of wetness immediately coating her fingers. The blonde couldn't contain her moans when Rachel's fingers starting slowly circling her clit. It was a delicious tease, and it was driving her crazy.

"Sometimes I think about how beautiful you are when you're laying naked underneath me, and I imagine your eyes…how bright they get when I'm about to push you over the edge. I think about how amazing it feels when you run your hands over my heated skin. I don't think I could ever get enough of your touch. And when I can't take it any longer, I start fucking myself…just the way I know you would." At that, Rachel pushed 2 fingers inside her girlfriend. Quinn cried out as her body arched against the wall, loving the feeling of those talented fingers slowly pushing her to the edge. She tried to find anything to hold on to, wrapping her arms around Rachel and digging her nails into her shoulders. They were breathing the same air now, and Quinn desperately needed release.

"Rach, I need…fuck."

"What do you need, Quinn? Harder, faster? You're so fucking tight, I can't wait to feel you come around my fingers."

"God yes, all of it…more, harder, everything! I need you to make me come." Rachel whimpered at the desperation coating Quinn's words before pushing back into her with 3 fingers, thrusting faster and hitting her clit with her palm every time. This was the part she loved most, feeling her girlfriend tightening around her fingers and watching her face as she got closer and closer to ecstasy. Quinn's moans had turned into incoherent cries of "yes" and "Rachel" and "fuck".

"You are so amazing, Quinn…so beautiful. I need you to come for me. Come for me NOW, baby."

Quinn was so close, when she heard her girlfriend practically demanding her to leap over that edge, she couldn't help but go over. Her entire body tensed as she rode her girlfriend's fingers, trying to hang onto the euphoric feeling as long as possible. Rachel stayed with her, slowing her thrusts and milking every last aftershock. She showered kisses over every inch of available skin, whispering words like "beautiful." "amazing." "mine.", waiting for Quinn to recover. They may not have said the words out loud yet, but she was so in love with this girl.

Before she realized what was happening, Rachel was pinned with her front against the wall and her girlfriend pressed up against her back. Quinn never did need much time to recover, even though the orgasms Rachel gave her were obviously _awesome_. Something about the coolness of the auditorium wall and the warmth radiating from Quinn behind her did nothing but turn her on even more. Her girlfriend's breath on her ear made Rachel shiver as she felt cool hands sliding down her abdomen and back up under her shirt.

"No bra, baby? You came to this performance expecting me to _fuck_ you, didn't you Rachel?"

Quinn rolled a hard nipple in between her fingertips before pinching slightly. The brunette below her groaned deep in her throat and pushed her hips back into Quinn, silently asking the blonde to take her.

"I want to hear you say it…tell me what you want, Rachel."

Rachel wasn't sure she could form a coherent thought with the dual attack of Quinn massaging her breasts and marking her neck. When all sensation stopped, she whined and tried to press back into her girlfriend but a hand stilled her hips and pushed her harder into the wall.

"Oh god, please Quinn…"

"Say it, Rachel…tell me what you want me to do."

Quinn's hands were slowly moving down the diva's back, and when a cool hand slipped underneath the waistband of her pants, Rachel groaned.

"I want you to fuck me against this wall. Quinn, _please_."

If there was one thing that Quinn loved most, it was hearing her girlfriend beg. She rewarded the diva by rubbing light circles around her clit.

"With my fingers or my mouth? Be specific, baby."

Rachel moaned again, her mind filling with images of being taken by the blonde in different ways. Her breathing became more ragged as she tried to move harder against the hand between her legs.

"With your fingers, three…hard. Please Quinn, take me." Rachel was no idiot, she knew what her begging did to her girlfriend, and if it helped get those fingers inside her faster, then so be it.

Quinn growled in the shorter girl's ear before sliding two fingers hard inside her girlfriend. She pulled out and quickly added a third, her other hand coming around to rub circles around Rachel's pulsing clit. The diva felt like she was going to combust…she had Quinn's hands between her legs, her hot breath on her ear, and she could still smell the blonde on her fingers that were splayed out on the wall next to her.

"Ugh, yes baby…so good. _Harder_."

Quinn sped up her thrusts, her fingers were coated with wetness and they slid easily in and out of Rachel, despite the fact that she was so damn _tight_. Rachel pushed off the wall slightly with her hands and began pushing her hips down to meet Quinn's fingers with each thrust.

"God Rachel, you're soaking my fingers. If I had known fucking you in the school auditorium would get you this worked up, I would have done it sooner."

"Like you.._oh fuck_…don't enjoy it too, Quinn."

The blonde pinched Rachel's clit hard at the statement and curled into her, fingers still thrusting roughly.

"Do you know what I'm going to do when I get you home, Rachel? You're going to get on your hands and knees and I'm going to fuck you so hard with the strap on that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

With those visuals in her head and one last pinch to her over-sensitized clit, Rachel slammed her eyes shut and came with a scream. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, Quinn's fingers and light kisses to her neck slowing bringing her down. Finally, she slumped against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Honestly, Rachel was quite unsure of how she was still standing right now. She could hear Quinn licking her fingers clean of Rachel's juices before the blonde turned her around to cuddle the diva against her chest. Quinn kissed the shorter girl on her temple before grinning widely.

"I think we're sufficiently sobered up, baby…but do you think you can walk?"

Rachel glowered at her girlfriend before realizing that her legs actually were a little wobbly.

"Just keep your hands on me, and I'll be fine."

"Heh, that's what she said."

Quinn laughed at her own joke as she and Rachel began walking towards the parking lot.

"I cannot believe you just used that phrase, Quinn Fabray. Now, let's get out of here before someone finds us and we get suspended for not only having sex in public but being intoxicated on school grounds."

"Well technically, we're no longer drunk or having sex, so…"

"Not the point, Quinn! What was that you were saying earlier about wanting to get me home? Something about wanting to fuck me with the - "

Quinn was quick to cover Rachel's mouth before she could vocalize the rest of that - _incredibly private and inappropriate for the current situation_ - statement. Rachel smirked and let herself be led out to the car and opened the passenger door for her girlfriend to climb in. She grabbed a quick kiss from the blonde before shutting the door and moving around to climb in the driver's seat.

_Yep, home sounded _very_ good right about now._

~0~0~0~

End.


End file.
